


the view from the top

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't want to leave the day behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the view from the top

The day is winding down and Rose has forgotten where or when they are, too focused on the ice cream cone she holds in one hand and the way his fingers feel wrapped around her other.

His arm nudges hers and she looks up, following his gaze up to the trees that extend to criss-cross in a canopy over their heads. Lanterns hang from several branches, casting the surrounding area in a warm glow and Rose gasps, delighting in the serene beauty of the lights.

The Doctor smiles down at her and presses his lips lightly against the top of her head, inhaling the scent of her shampoo and turning his head slightly to feel the softness of her hair on his cheek.

After a moment, she raises her ice cream to his mouth, and he takes a taste, noticing that some of it has dripped unnoticed down the cone and over her hand. He licks the side of her hand and she shrieks, surprised. Her skin tastes superficially of strawberries and vaguely of salt and strongly of _Rose_ and he thinks it's the most delightful thing he's ever tasted. She giggles and pulls her hand back, declaring herself full and giving him the rest of her cone while she walks over to a nearby water fountain to wash the sticky ice cream off her fingers. He takes the cone and it's gone by the time she comes back, finished off in just a few quick bites.

She takes his hand again and they continue through the park, the world around them growing darker as dusk encroaches on the city.

Just up ahead is a Ferris wheel, bright with multi-colored lights. Rose is excited and tugs him along, coming to a stop in front of the man tending the ride. She asks how much and he tells her fifty cents and she pulls the change from her pocket, dropping the coins into his hand.

They stand aside to wait and soon it is their turn. Their car is blue with white lights and they laugh as they sit down and pull the bar over their laps. The ride starts back up with a jerk and soon they are rising slowly through the air, watching as the city is revealed to them bit by bit.

It gets colder the higher they go and Rose shivers in her seat. The Doctor shrugs his suit jacket off and wraps it around Rose's shoulders, pulling her against him, his hand settling comfortably on her hip. She nestles against his side and rests her head on his shoulder.

Their car stops at the top of the wheel and the city is spread out before them, lights twinkling against the dim glow of the sun, now almost completely under the horizon. They watch it disappear completely and Rose smiles as the stars become visible in the sky.

"Where do you want to go next?" the Doctor whispers and Rose feels that familiar thrill of excitement in her stomach at the prospect of a new adventure.

She raises her hand and squints at the sky, singling out one bright star. "There."

He lowers his head so that his eyes are level with hers and raises his arm, covering her hand with his and lining up his finger with hers.

"There?" he asks and she nods, turning her head to look at him. He smiles and she presses her lips to his as the wheel begins to move, the view of the city now slowly disappearing to be replaced once again by the lanterns in the trees.

Rose slips her arms through the sleeves of the Doctor's jacket and he takes her hand, grinning down at her.

"Ready?" he asks. She grins back and nods, pulling him down for one more kiss before they run back to the TARDIS.

Rose looks back when they reach the ship, catching her breath and pushing her windswept hair away from her face as the Doctor unlocks the door.

The park glitters, the lanterns swaying gently in the breeze, and Rose thinks they look like stars of their own kind. She takes her time closing the door, reluctant to leave the day behind.

The Doctor slips his arms around Rose's waist and he pushes her hair to the side, placing a kiss on her neck.

"We'll come back," he whispers, his lips brushing her ear.

"Promise?" she says.

"Promise," he replies, and it's enough.


End file.
